Akira Nakahara
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: This story is AU and has no magic what so ever. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black have known each other ever since they were kids what they didn't know was that they were brothers. One day they are all summoned to the Japanese country side for the reading of their fathers will. They all get money but they also get a baby brother Akira who is only 5.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin , and Severus Snape all stared at the lawyer. They'd all been called here to Chiisagtagun , Japan saying that they'd been left something by a man they had never met before. The Man's name was Shugure Nakahara and apparently he was their father.

"I don't understand." Sirius said, "None of us even look alike and we're all the same age."

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" Severus drawled, "Our parents all used sperm banks." he rolled his eyes. "This Shugure Nakahara is our biological father. "

"That is correct, Mr. Snape." the lawyer nodded. " You will each inherit part of his estate he was very wealthy. " he cleared his throat. "There is a condition though. "

"Condition?" Remus asked, " What's that?"

"You may come in now." A door slid open and a boy came in to the room. The room held some 20 people. They all blinked the boy looked to be 5. He shut the door behind him. "The condition is this. You must live together here in Tokyo and take care of your little brother until he is of age. "

"That kid is our brother?" James asked, staring at the midget. "He's what 5?"

"This is Akira Nakahara." the lawyer put his hand on Akira's head and the boy flinched away. "His mother recently died as well and Master Nakahara does not want him to live with his other brothers by his mother. He is 5 years old and now your responsibility. Aki-kun say hello."

"Hello, " Akira bowed, "Please take care of me."

"Take care of you?" James wondered, "Why would you say that?"

"It's what they say in Japan when moving in or staying at someone elses." Remus rolled his eyes. "my name is Remus Lupin, Aki-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you." he bowed, "Please take care of me."

Akira bowed back.

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus bowed, "Please take care of me."

"Sirius Black." Sirius bowed, "Please take care of me."

"James Potter. Please take care of me. "

* * *

The house itself was large and traditional with sliding doors. Each room had a sign in Kanji on who they belonged to.

"I can't read this!" James bawled, "Whose room is whose?"

Akira stared at the first door. He then pointed to Severus and the door. He stared at the one across the hall then pointed at Remus. He moved down to the next door. Next to Remus was Sirius and next to Severus James. At the end of the hall was Akira.

"Oh, so you can read this?" James asked. Akira nodded. "Do you speak?" Akira went into his room and shut the door. "He wont even look us in the eye. What's wrong with this little kid?"

"Okay, where's the bath?" Sirius looked around. "Hey, Aki-kun!" Sirius knocked on the boy's door. It opened a little. " Hey, Aki-kun want to take a bath with big brother Sirius?"

Aki slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Dinners ready." Severus said later on that night. "Go get Aki, Lupin."

"Right." Remus nodded, he got up and went up to Aki's room. He knocked but no one answered so he went in. Aki was laying on his stomach in the middle of the room doing a work book. He was concentrating really hard. "Aki? " Aki looked up. "It's time for dinner."

Aki got up and headed for the dinning room. Remus picked up the workbook. It was math.

"Is he really 5?" Remus asked out load. "it's basic addition but he's pretty much figured it all out on his own. I'll try asking him about it."

Aki stared at the food in front of him.

"Something wrong, Aki?" Severus asked in a dangerous tone. "Eat."

Aki finally made eye contact. His eyes were onyx like Severus' . They couldn't see his hair because he was wearing a hat. But his eyes were cold and emotionless.

"It's Western food." Aki said, "I want Mochi, and Kinpira. "

"I don't know how to make any of that." Severus sighed, he stared at the small boy. " you speak good English for a 5 year old."

"otousan **(means father in Japanese)** spoke English and Japanese as well as German to me so I can speak all three." Aki replied, "White rice, please."

"Don't have any." Severus replied, Aki stared at the food again. "Why aren't you eating?"

"It's western food." Aki repeated as if to himself. "i don't know how to eat Western food."

"I'll teach you." Remus laughed. "Now the wrong way to eat is the way James and Sirius are eating."

Both men seemed to be shoving as much food in to their mouths as possible before chewing. Remus quickly began teaching his tiny brother to eat the 'Western Food' .

"One of you will need to walk me to school in the morning." The four men froze in their eating and looked at the little boy. "It's just down the block but Sensei says I'm too little to walk on my own. Because it's really far down the block. Like across the big field . " He took a bite of his meatloaf. " Sensei says she also needs to meet my new guardians. Sensei also says that it will be my guardians responsibility to take me to my piano lessons. That they will look after me like Otousan looks after of me. "

The men looked at each other.

"Okay." Remus smiled, "I'll take Aki to school tomorrow. "

"I'll do it!" Sirius beamed, "He's too serious he needs to hang out with his fun brothers."

"Aki." James asked, "Who do you want to take you to school?"

Aki blinked.

"Sev-nii." Severus sighed, "Sev-Nii has to take me to school. He's the oldest."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked,

"Sev-Nii acts like Otousan."

* * *

"Aki!" James was pulling Aki around the waist. Aki was holding on to the door frame. "It's bath time!"

"No!" Aki yelled back. "Not with James-Nii!"

Severus grabbed him and cut in front of James in to the bathroom. He and Aki were soon bathing. He noted that Aki flinched away every time he touched him but tried to relax when his black hair was washed.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sighed as he stared at breakfast.

"This is not a good breakfast for a child." he snapped at James who'd made breakfast. "Oh! The kid!"

"I'm here."

They all turned to see Aki standing in the door way to the dinning room. He had black shorts on hidden beneath a black shirt and a black jacket. He wore black socks. A black bag was hanging on his left hip and he wore a black cap on his head.

"I got ready for school on my own today." he said, coming in and sitting down at the table. "Sev-Nii is walking me to school?"

"That's right." Severus replied fixing a plate for Aki. "now, eat up, Aki. "

"did you make me a bento box for lunch?"

"We don't know how." Sirius replied, sweat dropping. "We'll make you a lunch box ..."

"I'll buy one at the store on the way to school." Aki scoffed, "I want proper food."

* * *

Aki walked next to Severus on the way to school. Other kids were about walking toward the schools as well. They went into a convince store and looked at the lunches.

"How about this one?" Severus picked one up. He could feel people staring at them. "Come on, Aki you have to pick one or we'll be late."

"Nakahara-kun." a girl ran over and grabbed his arm. She was dressed the same. She beamed at him. " Are you getting lunch today?"

"Yes." Aki replied, "Can your Okaasan **( Mother in Japanese)** pick one out?"

"Of course, Nakahara-kun." a woman looking like the girl laughed, "Are you on your own?"

"No he isn't." Severus pulled Aki to him. Aki looked up. "My name is Severus Snape I'm one of Aki's older brothers from England. I'm sorry but we older brothers no nothing about Japan."

"Oh, it's fine." the woman laughed, "This is my daughter Ara and I am Arai Shi. " she looked at the one in Severus' hand she put it back and grabbed another one. "I'll help you pay and we can all walk to school together. "

"Thank you, Mrs."

Aki frowned at him.

"Shi-san." Aki said in a superior tone as if correcting Severus. " Do you have piano today?"

"Not today, Nakahara-kun." Ara smiled, "Do you?"

"Yes."

On the way to school Arai gave Severus directions to the library and a few websites he and the others could use to learn what they needed to know about Japan.

* * *

Aki sighed as he put his things in his cubby and took off his over shirt. He wore a Kindergarten version of a Sailor suit in black. He switched his shoes for his inside shoes and took off his hat. He walked into class. He showed Severus to the Senseis.

"Sensei." the women turned around and blinked. "This is Sev-Nii. He James-Nii, Remus-Nii and Siri-Nii are my guardians now. I'm going to draw."

He went to his desk and sat down. He pulled out a sketch book and opened it to a blank page he began drawing.

"My name is Severus Snape." Severus bowed to the teachers. "those idiots stalking behind the tree over there. " James, Remus and Sirius all jumped then joined them. "Are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. We are Aki's big brothers. "

"h-how old are you four?" one of the women breathed.

"We're all 22. " Remus replied, smirking. Sure enough the women all sighed.

"Nakahara's going to be a cutie when he grows up." A teacher was rubbing Aki's head. He ignored her and kept drawing. "After all he has four cute older brothers. "

"You say so, Sensei." Aki said, "You four leave now, you are disrupting class. Go look for jobs like good upstanding adults."

"Has anyone ever told you you talk like you're in high school?" James asked, frowning. He patted Aki's head. "Well, I'll pick you up after school twerp."

"School ends at 1." Aki informed, the four older brothers. "Now please leave,"

The four all patted Aki's head and left. Only then did classes begin.

* * *

"Okay!" Miji Sensei called, " It's time for art! " Aki sighed finally his favorite subject. "Today you will draw your family don't forget to write your names on the bottom left corner of the page. "

'Family.' Aki sighed staring at his page he'd been given. He wrote his name in perfect Kanji. Then stared. Teachers began pacing the asiles. They kept glancing at him. 'Does that mean they want me to draw my new brothers?'

He picked up his pencil and began drawing. He drew Severus and James yelling at each other. Sirius half asleep at the table, Remus eating and ignoring the fight and himself in his uniform poking at his breakfast. It was the scene from that morning. He took care when coloring it as he always did.

"Awwwww." Ara cried looking over at his. "Yours is better than mine. You can tell they are real. "

"It sure does." Miji Sensei laughed, kneeling down to them. "You're very good at art, Nakahara-Kun."

"Whatever." Aki snipped, "James-Nii should be here by now."

He handed in his work and packed up. He ran to his cubby and got his outside shoes on, his jacket on and his hat then ran outside. James was leaning against the tree waiting. The moms were all in groups giggling.

"Hey, twerp." James said , "All done?" Aki nodded. "Well, lets go then. " they began walking off. "So how was school? Did you play a lot?"

"Play?" Aki wondered, "I did my classes. I do not play. You must take me to Piano now."

"Uh... " James glanced down at Aki. "Where's that?"

"Next door."

"Oh, okay." James nodded. "Do you like piano?"

Aki shrugged.

"I like my Sensei." Aki replied as they got closer to the house. "He's cool. The real Sensei always smells funny and doesn't teach me anything but then Sensei comes and he teaches me lots."

James' eyes flashed. He had a bad feeling.

"Do we have a piano at our house?"

"Yes." Aki suddenly started, "Sensei!"

A Jr High student turned. It was Saturday so his school had let out at 12. The boy smiled and waved.

"Nice to see you, Aki-Kun. Are you doing well?"

* * *

Sirius flinched as he came into the house to hear a sour note being played . He threw himself on the couch and sighed. Severus frowned over at him. He was on his laptop on one of websites. Remus was nose deep in a book and James was out cold in a chair.

They could see Aki and his Sensei playing piano in the next room because of an open sliding wall. Aki was being corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

_'My grade school years weren't as fun as they should have been. When I entered the Elite school I was looking for a challenge. I wasn't looking for a Science teacher to fall in love with me. He was young and very popular with both the students and staff. When I was in Grade 2 he began going out with Severus. We didn't know that he was married at the time._

 _When I was in grade 5 he called me into his class and confessed to me. He'd sent Severus a letter explaining what he was going to do. He'd sent a taped confession to the Headmaster and his own wife._

 _He told me I was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and that he really loved me. He said that even though I looked like all my brothers he chose Severus because I acted like him the most. He told me that my looks were going to get me in trouble as I got older and that everyone would fall in love with me. He cupped my cheek then grabbed a scalpel used for cutting up frogs and slit his throat. Everyone arrived right about then. But I just stood and watched._

 _All I could think of was how much of a moron he was for taking his own life. I stood there and watched and felt nothing._

 _After that the bullying started. My brothers tried to do something about it but no one seemed to care. After that I noticed what the man was talking about. My brothers were magnets for men and women even though they were now 29 they still looked young and everyone was all over them. Everyone would say I was following in their footsteps. I'd be a looker when I grew up._

 _I entered Middle School and everything just got worse. The bullying took a turn for the worse and I'd often came home beat up. For some reason it never seemed to bother me. That was until my art teacher did the same thing as my old Science teacher had. Everyone hated me and even tried to expel me. They didn't get very far. It wasn't my fault I was so cute._

 _It was in my third year of Middle School that everything changed. We got a new neighbor. In the Piano teachers old house. He was a Sensei too. He taught Math. He was going to be teaching a year at my school then going to teach at the High School I was hoping to get in to._

 _The moment I saw him I fell in love. He consumed my thoughts from the time I woke up until I went to sleep. He was all I could think about but I knew it was stupid I was only 15 there was no way he'd even look at me. But it was the first time I'd ever felt anything like what I was feeling toward this new Sensei. I was confused and scared.  
_

* * *

Aki sighed and pounded his head against the Kotatsu.

"What's up?" Sirius asked smoke in his mouth. "Having trouble with you Math?"

"Yeah." he sighed, "I couldn't concentrate on my first lesson and now I don't understand."

"I'm sorry I can't help you." He rubbed his hand into Aki's shoulder length hair. "Jamey and I are heading to the station."

Both James and Sirius were Police officers. Severus and Remus helped run their fathers business. It was some kind of information company or something. He really didn't care at this point. Both worked late.

"We're working until at least Midnight, Champ." Sirius looked worried. "Your dinner's in the oven . Severus and Remus wont be back till 11. "

"I'll go ask Sensei for help." Aki replied with a sigh. He doubted that would help. "Be safe tonight, Siri. You too , Jamey."

They both waved and left.

* * *

After another hour he gave up and went next door. His stomach felt bad but he chalked it up to nerves. His Sensei opened the door and blinked at him.

"Nakahara Akira. " the man said, " You're in my homeroom and advance placement class ."

"Yes, Yamato-Sensei." He replied, "My brother's all work late at night and I'm having trouble understanding my assignment . " he held out the dish in his arms. "They made me dinner. There's more than enough for two. Will you please help me?"

Kaichi Yamato had heard rumors and had been briefed about this boys past. But he sighed.

"It's chilly tonight." he said "Come in. " Inside the door he watched Aki remove his shoes. "Your brothers all work nights?"

"it seems like it." Aki mumbled then blushed and looked at the floor. "I mean Sev and Remy both work at the family business and Jamey and Siri are both olice officers so the hours they work very a lot. But I'm almost home at night by myself. Uh...will you please help me understand my math. "

"I don't think I can explain it better than I did in class."

They set up the dinner. Shishimi.

"Well,..." Aki wouldn't meet his eyes and hadn't not even in class. " I couldn't concentrate in class today. So I didn't get many notes or hear the lecture. ...I'm sorry, Yamato-Sensei."

"I see." Kaichi watched the boy as they ate. "and why was that?"

'Damn!' Aki cursed himself. 'what am I supposed to say? I think I might have a concussion because some of the guys decided to play soccer with my head? I don't want him to know about it. '

"I didn't..." he stopped he had to make this sound like his fault. " Well you see the thing is I told you I'm alone most nights . Well last night I couldn't sleep and decided to watch a movie Sev bought for me. I stayed up the whole night ..."

"You're lying." Kaichi scolded in a calm voice. "I can tell when people are lying Nakahara-san."

"Please don't call me that." Aki replied, in his normal dead voice. "I hate my last name. No one calls me it anymore. My name is Akira. Please use it."

He cocked his eye at the boy. Hates his last name?

"Very well, Akira-san. " Kaichi said calmly. "What really happened? If you do not tell the truth I will refuse to help you tonight."

It was a lit but of course only he knew it.

* * *

"Fine." Aki stated, " Do to how I look people often fall in love with me. Two of my former Sensei's killed themselves because of their so called "love" for me. Now I get bullied . I couldn't concentrate because I have a concussion. Some boys decided to use my head as a Soccer ball today. Right before class. There you know now may we please proceed to work?"

Aki found it hard to concentrate with one on one attention but managed to get his work down and done in the span of a class period.

"What time will your brothers be home?" Kai asked as Aki packed up.

"11." Aki replied, "My bed time is 10 so I wont see them. I have to go do the rest of my homework."

Aki couldn't believe it . He'd ended up doing all his studying at Yamato-Sensei's and was now drawing him with his consent.

"Sensei ... one of the Sensei's who aren't with us anymore...he used to tell me that I need to practice drawing as often as I can or I'll never become a great artist when I grow up."

Kai was grading papers and looked up a bit.

"Is that so?" he replied, then went back to his work."According to your other teachers it's all you do."

"I'm still top of my year, Sensei."

Aki stayed until his bedtime then thanked Kai and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Aki sat in Math class a few months later drawing again. They had a teacher studying to take over when Kai Sensei left. He was teaching today and he wasn't interested. The teacher kept glancing at him and calling on him finally Ara had had enough. She slapped her desk standing up. Both teachers and the whole class stared at her.

"Aki-Kun doesn't talk!" she snapped. "Leave him alone! He's still paying attention!"

"I can see how it doesn't look like he is." Kai Sensei tapped Aki's head with his planner. "Aki-chan, we've talked about this." he took the sketchbook and closed it without looking. "We will discuss this later. Now go to the board and do problems 4-20."

Aki stood bowed and went to the board. He'd been having trouble in this class but every night he'd go over to Kai-Sensei's and do extra workbooks so he could try and get ahead. He stared at the problems and blinked he was ahead of the class. He'd done these exact same problems over a month ago. He quickly and expertly showed he knew what he was doing. Then returned to his seat .

It was true that he didn't talk in school. He only talked to Kai Sensei and his brothers. Ara hadn't even heard his voice in years.

"Nakahara-san is paying attention." the new sensei said amazed.

"Don't call him that!" Ara screamed , "Don't call him that! He hates it!"

"Shi-san." Kai Sensei put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. "I will handle this. " she clenched her teeth glaring. "We refer to Aki-chan by his nick name only. Everyone does and you will extend the same courtesy. "

"Er...yes." the Sensei bowed then turned to the board. " Now can anyone tell me how N...Aki-san solved this first problem?"

Hands went up and Ara glanced at Aki who seemed red in the face as he stared at his sketch book under Kai-Sensei's planner. She knew that that sketch book only came out at certain times and always here in Math the most.

"Aki-chan, stay after." Kai called when the bell rang. Aki sat down again. When the room emptied he walked to Aki. The other Sensei watching. "We have talked about this several times. You promised you would stop." Aki didn't respond or make eye contact just stared at his desk. "I'm not giving it back, Aki-chan." Aki's face bypassed crimson if Kai opened that sketch book. "Not yet. You'll have to earn it back. I hear an art contest is coming up and Naji-Sensei has been trying to get you to enter as your club representative. " Aki nodded. "Your brothers have repeatedly told you to more active in your club activities as well as school activities. If you want this back you will have to enter the contest and see how you do."

Aki nodded and stood grabbing his bag. He bowed and left the room to find Ara.

"That's blackmail, Aki-kun!" she said startling her friends. "Come on lets go tell the Headmaster! You shouldn't have to enter unless you want!"

"I'm only trying to help Aki-chan, Shi-san." Kai said making her jump and give a yelp. "Come, Aki-chan I will walk you to Art Club so I can speak with Naji-Sensei." AKi nodded and they walked away leaving the group of girls behind. "This is for your own good. "

"Don't look." Aki begged, "Please, I'll do what you want just please don't look, Sensei."

Kai instantly knew he was going to look at some point. He wouldn't be able to resist. Aki always loved showing off his art to him so why was he asking him not to look? He sighed as his brain offered up a solution. He hoped he was wrong.

"The new Sensei." Kai glanced over at the boy. "He looks at me like the others did. "

"I will have the Headmaster speak to him." they entered a room. Ara came bursting in behind them arriving just on time. "Naji-Sensei." A woman smiled and walked up to the two of them. " I have gotten Aki-chan to agree to entering the contest just as you asked. "

Naji squealed and rushed to hug Aki who instantly moved away and behind Kai. She stopped and froze no one moved for a moment. Then she cleared her throat recovering

"Thank you, Kai-Sensei." Naji smiled. "Thank you, Aki-kun. I know you'll win for sure. The deadline is tomorrow though. I kept your spot open but you need the art by noon. " Aki came back into view and shrugged. "Okay, the topic is family. You need to include your whole family even if they are dead. Mother , Father, brothers, and sisters and whoever lives with you. Can you do that?" Aki gave her a death glare and she backed up. "It is how you see yourself with your family. ... did I say something ?"

Aki walked over to an easel and pulled out his art kit. He sat and got to work. He'd never even told his older brothers about his mother's side of the family. no they'd found out about his brothers from that side the hard way.

* * *

Kai sighed and once again looked at the sketch book on his desk. It was eleven the next day. Naji had happily rushed off to enter the art in the contest. He was holding off giving the book back until he knew the results but it was driving him mad. He'd have this book for a week and he kept wanting to look. The door burst open startling from his work an hour later. They were all in the staff room.

"Kai-sensei!" Naji ran over. "I looked at Aki-kun's drawing!" she was crying. "I took a picture you need to see this! " she set down the photo. "You can do something can't you? Talk to his brothers? You're their neighbor right?"

Kai picked it up and paled on Aki's left was a woman whose face was in shadow she was dressed like a geisha on her left were two boys. One looking rough and ragged. One looked to be 20. He had shaved hair dark eyes and wore bikers clothes. Both his ears were pierced all the way up and he was smoking. The other one wore a High School uniform for a public school that was worst in the standings. He had a charming smile that would melt any girls heart. His hair was slicked back and he had blue eyes.

On Aki's face was his father whose face was also in shadow. Then the four brothers. What caught Kai's attention was that Aki was standing in the middle with ropes around him. Severus was holding one end of the rope and the Biker brother the other. They were standing in front of two large buildings. One on the mothers side was a famous Hotel the other behind the father was the Nakahara family business.

"This is how he sees himself with his full family?" Kai mumbled to himself all the sensei's were gathered and looking. "I'll see what I can get out of them. "

He stood and gathered his things making sure he grabbed the sketch book. He had to catch Aki before he left. He found Aki climbing the rope in gym. It was almost time for class to let out. Then Saturday classes would be over. He watched Aki ring the bell then the rope snap and Aki falling. He ran but knew he'd never make it in time. Aki hit the mat on his left arm. His classmates began laughing and the gym sensei just wrote something down. He knelt on the mat . Aki wasn't moving. He rolled the boy he wasn't even awake. He had a gnash on his forehead that was bleeding and his arm was at a weird angel.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled , "GO! NOW ! "


	5. Chapter 5

When Aki woke he was in the Hospital. His head was wrapped and his arm in a cast. Severus and Sirius were on either side of him.

"Does your head hurt?" A doctor asked, Aki shook his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I told you!" Sirius yelled, "He wont talk to you!" he turned Aki's head to him. Aki stared into his eyes. "Aki , please try and remember what happened. "

"Well, " Aki said in a soft voice , " I was climbing the rope in class. The boys all took awhile when they got to the top. It's hard. But I remember Honda-kun took the longest and got in trouble because it seemed like he was just hanging there. He was just before me and I heard him say 'Who cares if you fail me I did what I had to.' I climbed up and rung the bell. Then the rope snapped and I fell. I didn't want to injure my right arm because I'm right handed and draw so I turned so I'd land on my left. my head missed the mat and hit the floor and everything got blurry then went black. Then I woke up here, Siri-Nii How'd I get here?"

"Sensei called an ambulance." Sirius replied, knowing his brother would get the reference to Kai. Even though Kai was younger than the four brothers they still called him Sensei because that was what Aki called him and Aki was always talking about Sensei. "and when he was told how long it would take he ripped his suit jacket to bind your head wound and drove you here himself. "

"I will have to thank Sensei." Aki mumbled, "Did you have that beard this morning?"

Sirius flinched, "Aki, you've been in a coma for three weeks. "

Coma? Aki lay down. He'd hit his head that hard? He closed his eyes.

"I'm behind on my class work." he mumbled, "I need to catch up or I'll never get into the same High school..."

Kai sighed out in the hall closing his eyes. The same High School. He obviously met the same high school he was going to be teaching at. After the fall Kai hadn't been able to resist looking at the sketch book after a few days. Because he'd wanted to see the boy. After a week he'd finally given in and confessed to himself that he had feelings for Aki as well and had looked at the sketch book to confirm that Aki had feelings for him as well. It was how he thought it was. Every page was a picture of him some time during the school day or at his house eating dinner or grading papers. Each picture radiated love.

He opened his eyes and entered the room.

"Sensei." Severus said a little shocked, "How did you know he'd be waking up today?"

"I didn't."

Severus nodded and berated himself for the question, He noticed that Aki had sat up and was blushing. He looked back and forth between Aki and Kai with only his eyes so Sirius didn't notice. He'd suspected it for sometime now they all had. Aki was in love with Kai.

"Sensei." Aki stared at his lap. "Can you please bring me my work from school next time? "

"Of course if you want." he lay the trophie and prize winning picture in Aki's lap. "Congratulations, Aki-chan . You won the contest. " he lay the sketchbook on top of the picture. "As promised I'm returning your sketch book. Please refrain from drawing in my class. Naji-Sensei says another contest is coming up and she would like you to enter when you wake up if it's in time. You're awake. "

Aki held the sketch book to his chest as Sirius took the prize winning picture none of them had seen it but had put the money from winning in Aki's bank account. He paled at the picture and glanced at his brother then handed it to Severus.

"What's the topic this time?"

"My Favorite Place." Kai answered Sirius' question. "You can't draw any people this time."

* * *

After a week Aki was back at school all of his tests showed he was fine now. He stared at the easel. Naji-Sensei approached cautiously.

"Aki-kun?" Aki looked up at her. "Are you having trouble with the contest theme?" Aki sighed and nodded. "It can be anywhere. It doesn't have to be outside like everyone else is doing. "

'I don't want to get Sensei in trouble. ' Aki screamed in his head. 'My favorite place is in his dining room with him.'

"Aki-kun?" Naji asked "you don't have to enter this one..."

Aki picked up one of his pencils and began. He closed his eyes and let his heart come out on the easel . He heard a bell ring off in the distance after awhile. He opened his eyes. Sure enough Kai's dinning room was there and was even colored. On the table was Shishimi, workbooks, school books , and grade books, along with sketch books. They often got there papers mixed up. He made sure there was no way to tell the grade books from the rest there wasn't. He signed the picture and grabbed his bag.

"Aki-kun!' Naji had tears in her eyes. "Is this your entry. "

"Yes." Aki said to her.

He walked toward his final class. Math. He knew he was torturing himself but he sat and payed attention as much as he could. His eyes discreetly followed Kai as he walked the room and the other Sensei lectured. He felt the grade book on his head and looked down. He cursed he'd been sketching in his notebook he quickly turned the page and began taking notes again.

* * *

"Aki-Kun!" Ara ran up to him. They were stopped outside the staff room. So some teachers looked on. "Here. You can copy my notes from Math. You always seem to have such a problem paying attention in that class. Want to come over and study?"

"No." Aki pushed the notebook back at her. "I have a tutor . "

Ara's face went red and she sighed as he walked away. Her friends came up.

"He spoke to me!" she sang, "Aki-kun spoke to me."

"I don't see why you like him." One of her friends snapped, "He's killed two of his Sensei's!"

"He did not!" Ara cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. "They killed themselves because they were perverts who fell in love with a child much younger than them! It wasn't Aki's fault!"

Kai stared at the scene it wasn't the first time he'd heard the students talking about it but this was the first time he'd ever heard someone stick up for Aki. The boy who'd cut the rope had been expelled. Everyone had testified on Aki's behalf because no one actually ever wanted to kill him. It turns out the boy had been the Science Sensei's son and had been brain washed into thinking he had to kill Aki to avenge his father by his mother.

"Kai-Sensei!" Naji walked over to him. "Aki-kun submitted his picture." she held it out to him and he almost spit his coffee out. "He even spoke to me! he said 'Yes.' when I asked him if this was his favorite place. I wonder where it is?"

"Dunno." Kai replied, standing and gathering his things. "I've never seen that room when over at their house. "

"You've been inside Aki-Kun's house!" Ara cried they'd left the staff room. She looked at him with distrustful eyes. "Why were you at Aki-Kuns!" she demanded. "Are you doing evil things to him?! I bet you are! I bet you're just like those other Sensei's! You're evil! You better stay away from Aki-Kun!"

"That is no way to speak to a Sensei, Shi-chan." Kai scolded, "And I happen to be Aki-chan's neighbor and I keep an eye on him at his place while his brother's work at night. He studies the whole time. Nothing 'evil' happens and I am nothing like those other Sensei's."

'I will not kill myself just because I can't have him.' he added as he walked away. ' I know I can't at least not until he graduates High School...no not even then. People may suspect a prior relationship if I ever let my feelings be known to Aki. I don't care after High School all I will have to worry about are his brothers.'


	6. Chapter 6

Akira was just packing up his back pack when someone knocked. He ran to do the door and opened it to see Kai. He let him in.

"I thought I would come here for a change." he explained. "Are your brothers still in?"

"One of them must be." Aki replied, "I think it's Sev's day off. " he showed Kai to the sitting room. "I'll go check and send him to you then go make tea."

* * *

Aya knocked on Sev's door and waited he was sure the man was home. Sure enough his brother opened the door looking tired.

"Sensei's here he wants to talk to you."

Sev sighed and ran fingers through his hair and nodded. He walked down stairs to find the man.

"What is it?" he asked sitting down. "Do I need to send the runt to his room?"

"That would be best for the time being." Kai replied. He noted Aki frown as he served tea. "Don't worry we can still have our math lesson. I just need to talk to your brother."

Aki nodded and ran off to his room shutting himself in.

"Well?" Sev asked , "Does this have anything to do with Aki being in love with you?"

Kai jolted.

"You know about that?" he asked, Sev sneered, "Yes, well..."

"It's rather obvious if you know what to look for." Sev interrupted, " Aki's head over heals in love with you and you're in love with him."

Kai stilled and even stopped breathing for a full minute then drew a shaky breath.

"I am." He confessed, "and that's really what I came to talk to you about." he cleared his throat. " I would like to start seeing Aki after High School."

"Only after High School?" Sev asked, he knew his brother had come back down and was listening probably from the music room. "He's 15 almost 16 years old I really don't see a problem as long as you two take it slow." Sev sipped his tea to hide his smirk he could just imagine his baby brother holding his breath from the other side of the door. "I don't want to come home and hear that the very day I allow this you go and have sex with him. "

"I wouldn't do that." Kai said, he wouldn't either. No way that wasn't going to happen until Aki was old enough to him that meant 17 or 18. " I really have your permission to date your 15 year old brother? Aren't you afraid that I might hurt him?"

"Yes," Sev confessed, "If you do I have two brother's who could hurt you and make sure no one ever figured out it was them. I also happen to have several degrees in Chemistry and my remaining brother while mild mannered can be quite dangerous when worked up you might say he's got super human strength when pissed. "

"I wasn't planning on hurting him." Kai replied with a chuckle. "and I'm not like his other Sensei's who just fell in love with him because he's so fucking adorable. " He thought it was important that the brothers know this. "I'm not that vain. I like Aki for Aki. I like his personality, his humor, everything. "

"that's good to know." Sev nodded. He imagined he could hear Aki's heart pounding from his hiding spot. "Is there anything else?"

"Ara Shi." Kai replied, " I let it slip I've been in this house and she freaked out. All of the Sensei's already knew because they knew we are neighbors. I do think you'll have to watch out for her . She may come snooping around. I do believe she may also be in love with Aki."

"There's a name I haven't heard in awhile." Sev laughed, " Her and her mother were the first people I met here. They are very religious and think everything sexual is evil if you're not married. They also think gay relationships are evil. I ordered Aki not to associate with her and her family. Her father had the nerve to try and arrange a marriage between Ara and Aki. I swear I think they are in a cult. I'll keep watch."

Suddenly they both heard the piano.

* * *

Sev chuckled he was normally right about when he was being spyed on and he knew Aki better than the others did. He closed his eyes and listened to Swan Lake being played by his brother on the Piano. It'd been awhile since he'd heard Aki play the piano.

Kai went over to the door and pulled it open. He'd never been in this room and had never known Aki could play piano but there the boy was happily playing the piano. He smiled and went over to join him. They played together on the piano while Sev sat and sipped tea and listened. He smiled to himself.

Aki beamed as he and Sensei played the piano with him. It had been awhile since he'd played. When he was 12 his piano lessons had ended when the boy who had been teaching him piano had been killed by the man who was supposed to be teaching him piano. The man had been high and had tried to rape the boy. He'd killed the boy during the fight by breaking his neck. The man was serving time in prison or had been last Aki had heard. That had been the last time Aki had played the piano because that had been his only friend and Aki had gotten depressed.

Now though, now he was happy. His brothers had given him permission to date Sensei! He could go out with Sensei! His heart was pounding in his chest sitting next to the man. He couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

 **Okay, finally, the next chapter of Aki is finally out!  
**

 **I've been reading on the site I've found tons of great stories and have got distracted. That's very easy for me. But here it is everyone and I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aki ran into Math and sat down his eyes seeking out his boyfriend who gave him a quick smile before the bell rang and class began. He began teaching them a new theory as the other Sensei walked the isles and made sure the students were paying attention. Aki focused solely on Kai Sensei. It had been a week since they'd started dating. Their first date had been Kai taking him into the city to an Italian Restaurant they'd had pizza and talked and laughed. There had been no kisses or touches yet but Aki was hopeful that they could kiss soon.

Ara kept glancing at him but he ignored her. When the bell rang for class to let out Aki found two notes on his desk. He quickly tucked them in to his pocket and made his way to his club activity. He'd been on an art spree ever since he and Kai started dating he would draw anything that popped into his head but made sure that Kai's face was always in shadow so no one could tell it was him.

Naji had been shocked when he'd drawn a half naked man laying down on a couch reading a book his hair covering his face. His art had gotten more erotic according to Naji and more sinful according to Ara.

Aki didn't see how really it wasn't as if he were drawing he and Kai having sex or anything. Right now he was drawing he, his brothers, and Kai at the pool behind his house. They were all wearing trunks and having a cook out. This time he drew Kai's face.

James and Sirius were wrestling in the water. Remus was reading a book, Severus was tending to the grill and talking with Kai. Aki himself was jumping from the diving board. You could see every detail of the in ground pool and surrounding gardens.

"Wow, Aki-san , I never realized how rich you must be." A girl from his Biology class said as she looked over his shoulder. "That's an amazing pool area." Aki nodded at her. "I wonder how many of us could fit in it?"

Aki shrugged as Naji walked up to shoo her away.

"A normal picture." Naji sighed in relief . "I was getting worried for you, Aki. Your current path was heading to a dark place."

"I don't think so." Aki replied shocking the whole class by speaking at all. "I think it's just a teenagers hormones mixed with talent. " The class laughed, " I like my new line of work and hope to immerse my self in it to see if I can make it."

Naji did not look happy about that. Aki made a note to see if Severus had gotten far on back ground checks for Ara and her family and to see if he could add Naji to the list.

Aki had decided to find out exactly what his father's company was and found out that he was basically going to be running a Mob when he came of age. He'd asked around and found out that everyone liked the way Severus and Remus ran things.

* * *

Aki moaned as he collapsed on to the couch as soon as he got home. it had been a long day. He closed his eyes to just rest them for awhile.

He was woken by someone knocking on the door he wondered why the new butler or maid wasnt answering it only for the knocking to stop and said butler coming in to the room.

"Master Aki." the man said with a bow. " Master Sensei is here to see you."

"Oh!" Aki sat up and looked to see he was still in his uniform. "Show him in please."

The butler bowed and left a moment later Kai came in.

"You're still in your uniform?" Kai chuckled, "It's time for our lesson."

"Sorry, I fell asleep after school." Aki beamed at the man as he stood up. "I'll go change..."

Somehow the both of them ended up in his room. Kai looking around in wonder as Aki grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out to see Kai looking at one of his sketch books.

"Naji's been going on and on about how you are falling to evil." Kai said as the door to the room burst open to reveal Remus whose eyes seemed to glowing. "We weren't doing anything." Kai assured the man, " Honestly..."

"You are not allowed to be alone in this room!" Remus stated pointing them out of the room. They went and were soon downstairs back in the family room with all the brothers. "Now what do you mean when you say Naji thinks Aki is becoming evil?"

"Aki's recent drawings have been more ...grown up ...then he's ever done before ." Kai said sipping some coffee . He noted Aki blushing. "She's been complaining loudly about it. "

"Aki?" Sirius asked, "May we see some of this work?"

"Sure." Aki shrugged, "There's nothing to it." he left to the art room and came back with some of his sketch book and a canvas . He handed the sketch books out. "really, I'm getting older it's to be expected. " He set the canvas up and uncovered it. It was his latest work. A beach scene with two unidentified figures laying on a towel as the sun set they seemed to be kissing. "See it's nothing bad or evil. I think she's in the same religious group as Ara because she keeps telling my work is taking me down an evil path."

James let out a whistle.

"Wow, kiddo I didn't know you were this good." he was flipping through a sketch book. "I agree with you, kiddo, this is just you growing up but I'm telling you now..."

"We haven't done anything." Kai sighed, his face was burning in almost every picture that he knew to be him he wasn't wearing a shirt but it seemed Aki couldn't decide on what he thought his, Kai's chest looked like. He chuckled at that and glanced at the boy. "Are you trying to hint to me that you would like me to take you to the beach?"

Aki blushed. They were no where near a beach but he had always wanted to go and his brothers and Kai knew that. He shyly nodded.

"I can have a jet ready to take you on Saturday." Severus replied absently. He noted Aki blush harder. "I need to go on a trip to one of the Islands you two may ride along."

"That'd be great thank you." Kai answered seeing Aki was as red as could be. " When did you start drawing this way, Aki?"

"Not long ago" Aki replied, innocently, he sat next to Kai wanting to be close to him. "It's just what I think about when I sit down to draw. "

Kai smirked he thought about Aki like that as well. He glanced at the four brothers as he put his arm around Aki none of them reacted.

"Is this going to be your main focus then?" Severus asked, "Love scenes?"

"I dunno." Aki shrugged, " I have a business to run in a few years."

"You wont be taking over." Severus stated shocking the whole room. "You will pursue this and I will run the business . You will do what you are good at."

"Thanks, Sev!" Aki cheered he'd been worried about taking over for his father. "But arent you guys moving back to England?"

"Why would you ask that?" Remus frowned."Because you'll be of age in two years?"

"Well, yeah."

"We have no plans to return." James said waving his hand absently.

* * *

Aki skipped his lesson that day so he could stay curled up at Kai's side as they all talked and was happy about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Aki was wowed by the beach he was currently standing on. It was early morning. Severus had had him, Aki and Kai brought to an airport then a limo had taken him away and another had been waiting for him and Kai. Aki was in awe but he was also blushing because he was in his trunks and walking down to where Kai was on the beach. Kai had set up an umbrella and a blanket. He'd set up beach chairs on the blanket. He could see that Kai was only in trunks as well. He was finally going to get to see Kai without his shirt on.

"I..." Aki shut his mouth. He was blushing worse he felt inadequate so he quickly grabbed a tank top and pulled it on covering him up. He couldn't say anything and wouldn't meet Kai's eyes. The man was perfectly built it was clear he worked out but not overly so.

"Hey, what's wrong, Aki-chan?" Kai caressed Aki's cheek and tilted his head back so that Aki would look at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Aki shook his head. Kai chuckled. "You look so cute right now, Aki-Chan. " Aki drew a shaking breath and diverted his eyes. "I see you're embarrassed. Aki-Chan you're still growing. You'll blossom into a handsome man that everyone will want." He ran his thumb over Aki's lips. "and I'll be the one to have you." Aki let out a shaking breath. "It would appear that we have the whole beach to ourselves so what do you want to do first?"

"I..." Aki tried but nothing else came out. He began fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He couldn't believe he was freezing up like this. There first date had been amazing. But when Aki imagined this he imagined them kissing and that's what he wanted to do. That was all he wanted to do. His first kiss on the beach as the sun set. He was being pathetic and couldn't believe it when tears filled his eyes.

"Shhhh..." Kai soothed, "Come on, " he hugged Aki close and kissed the top of his head. "Lets go play in water. Sev sent us tons of beach toys to play with."

Aki nodded. He was soon having so much fun that he was laughing and enjoying everything. He forgot to be scared or nervous. At one point a snow cone person showed up and they got one each . they shared tasting each others. Then a crape lady came by at one point and they shared a few of those because they couldn't decide which one's they wanted.

* * *

The sun was setting and they were sitting on a rock cliff over the water at one point the tide had come in and they had chased their chairs and everything into the water. They'd packed up everything and dried the blanket earlier and packed it away. They were now sitting there watching the sun set. Kai scooted a bit closer his arm around his Aki .

"Aki-Chan?"

"Yeah? " Aki beamed at him.

Aki's face blossomed as Kai's lips brushed against his. He kissed back for a moment before they heard voices and quickly separated. Kai had put on a shirt earlier as well.

"There shouldn't be anyone here Sev said he closed down the whole beach." Kai mumbled.

"Sev-Nii can do that?" Aki asked in awe they were making their way toward the parking lot where a limo was waiting, Sev-Nii was standing there in a suit typing on his PDA. "Wow, that's really cool!"

"Aki-Kun?" Naji and Ara were staring at them in shock they were with a large group that looked like it was their religious group. "What are you doing here? " Ara's eyes flashed , "and with Sensei?!"

"Huh?" Aki said reverting to the person he was at school. He scoffed at her. "I wanted to come to the beach. Sev-Nii couldn't bring me because he had a meeting so he asked Sensei to bring me. " he walked over to the limo. "We are ready to leave, Sev-Nii. Today was enjoyable but I would like to return home now."

"Of course." Sev said, he nodded to the limo driver who opened the door. "Thank you for bringing Aki , Sensei I know he wanted to see the real beach so that he could correct a beach painting he did. "

"I'm glad I could help." Kai smiled, brightly. "It was a nice break from grading papers and I haven't been to the beach since I was Aki-Chan's age. All I did was watch him walk around doing sketches anyway. I think I might have gotten a tan."

He got in the limo and Ara approached Sev.

"I'm sorry, " she stated, "But I don't think you should let Sensei around Aki-Kun. He's doing evil things to Aki-Kun."

"Do you have proof?" Sev asked cocking his eyebrow. "Because I question my brother and have him under constant state of the art surveillance and nothing "Evil" has ever happened between Aki and Sensei. I needed a baby sitter and Sensei was available. "

"I don't have proof except for a feeling." Ara said, "I just have this feeling that he is doing evil things with our Aki-kun."

"Our?" Sev asked, "There is no our Aki. Aki does not belong to you and never will. I have already arranged a marriage for Aki that would benefit our family greatly . He will be married fresh out of High school before he goes to an Art University . I have Aki's whole life planned out and you do not feature at all, Ara-san. Do not think for a second that you can get away with telling me how to control my brother's life. Every decision in his life is made by me. You are not needed nor are you wanted."

Sev got into the limo.

* * *

"That was great." Aki said, "Lying to her like that. She wont believe you of course."

"Would you like some pets?" Sev asked,

"I would like a pet wolf." Aki said seriously. "And a bunny."

Sev was typing on his PDA. Kai and Aki doubted he'd heard the bunny request . They both understood that he was thinking of guard dogs or in this case a guard wolf. Kai decided that his first present as Aki's boyfriend would be a bunny. He just knew his little boyfriend would like it. He relaxed with his arm around Aki absently. Aki leaned into him and began those sketches Kai had told Sev about. In his memory this was his best day ever!


End file.
